


Big Sister

by ML55555



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill does not love Georgie romantically at the beginning, Breast Fucking, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Female Bill Denbrough, Georgie is 13, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Possible mind manipulation, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bill is 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ML55555/pseuds/ML55555
Summary: Georgie loves his big sister, Billie, a bit too much. One night, before she leaves for college, he decides to show her just how much he loves her.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Big Sister

Thirteen year-old Georgie Denbrough perhaps liked his older sister a bit too much. Ever since he discovered the joys of masturbation whenever he masturbated he thought of her, well almost every time, sometimes it was Eddie or Stan as well, but most of the time Billie. Most of the time Georgie thought about her boobs, they were the biggest he’s ever seen, even bigger than their moms. He did often get to lay on them whenever cuddling or watching a movie as he was almost always sitting in front of her. Billie was soon going to go away for college and Georgie wanted to show her just how much he loved his big sister, no matter how much it may hurt her in the moment, Georgie thought that she’d realize eventually just how good they’d be together. 

Which is why Georgie slowly crept out of his room and into his nineteen year old sisters room. It wasn’t uncommon for him to do this, though, normally just to cuddle, especially when he was younger. Billie was peacefully sleeping, the covers barely covering her body. It was a hot summer day so she was only sleeping in a bra and pair of panties, both were light purple. Georgie smiled upon seeing what Billie was wearing, this only made it easier for him. If it was any normal day he’d be worried about her waking up their parents but they were out and won’t get back until tomorrow evening, giving Georgie plenty of time to play with his big sister. The light from the moon danced off of her pale skin perfectly, Georgie simply stared at her sleeping form for a few minutes, palming himself through his pajamas.

Georgie moved onto the bed, careful not to disturb her sleep, not yet. He moved one of his hands to one of her breasts and the other to her panties, slowly rubbing over them. Georgie leaned down before fumbling to get Billie’s bra off, then moving to one of her nipples and taking it into his mouth. He then started sucking on it, while continuing to rub her pussy over the panties. Billie stirred some, her mouth letting out a small moan, but she was still asleep. Georgie hoped he was influencing her dreams somehow. He started sucking on the pink nub harder, wanting to get more moans out of her, he was sure he would later, but would also get some screams, which he admittedly wouldn’t mind. After all, his favorite teacher, Mr. Gray, would often show Georgie special videos that involved some… less than savory stuff that Georgie and Mr. Gray liked, in fact, he knew that Georgie had wanted to do this for a while, they still talked, even in the summer some. After a few minutes of that, and Billie stirring even more in her sleep, he switched to her other nipple doing the same thing, and moved his hand away from her clothes pussy, and used it to play with her other nipple, twisting it and squeezing it between his fingers. Georgie loved doing this, but knew he would have to do more eventually, his dick was hard in his pajama shorts, and some pre staining his underwear. 

Once Georgie pulled away from Billie’s boobs he stared at her, her face was slightly red and her breathing was increased some, her stomach and chest going up and down at a slightly increased pace. Georgie pulled down his pajamas and underwear, freeing his four inch dick, he was big for his age (he learned that from Mr. Gray as well). He then pulled down her panties, revealing her hairless pussy. That didn’t surprise Georgie that much, he figured she waxed, even though she didn’t have anyone to get fucked by, as far as he knew, but sometimes she acted teasingly to a few people. He looked at it for a few seconds before sitting in front of it and moved his head down to it and started eating her out. He quickly thrusted his tongue into the wet opening. Georgie loved the taste, he didn’t quite think he would at first, and mainly did it for fun but it was amazing. Maybe it was because it was Billie and nothing about her could be bad. He continued licking and moving his tongue around her pussy, not wanting to stop, until he heard her moan a name. A name he was not expecting. Henry’s name. This surprised Georgie, was she really dreaming about her bully? Well then, she’d probably like to be raped. Georgie moved lips to her clit before starting to bite and suck on it causing Billie to wake up from the pleasure.

“Wh-who’s there” Billie said groggily, her eyes not adjusted to the dark of night, even with the moonlight. Instead of responding, Georgie thrusted one of his small fingers into her wet pussy causing her to try and grab at him with her hands but she was too tired to really do anything. 

“G-georgie? Why are you?” Was all Billie could get out before Georgie slapped her pussy hard, causing Billie to whimper and let out a small squeak. 

“Because I love you Billie. Don’t you want to make your little brother happy before going to college?” As Georgie said that he lined up his dick with her pussy and thrusted in, causing her to scream.

“Georgie stop! This is… wrong. Ahhh, s-top” Georgie didn’t stop, if anything he increased his pace, and used one of his hands to grab one of her nipples before roughly twisting it, causing her to squirm, and try to move away but Georgie prevented her.

“Big sis, fuck you feel amazing. I heard you moan Henry’s name. You’ve probably been getting off on thinking about him raping you for years.” Georgie moaned as he moved down to her face before kissing her. Billie’s mouth opened in shock, allowing Georgie’s tongue to enter her mouth. He quickly explored ever bit of it eagerly, his thrusts still not slowing down. The sound of skin against skin filling the room. Billie’s eyes started tearing up, why was her little brother doing this? She tried again to push her off but couldn’t, was he always this strong? Or maybe her fantasies of being raped really did extend outside of Henry and her body was just allowing it. 

“They are just fantasies! I don’t actuahhh-ly want them to happen. And you’re my brother! I love you but not in that way” Billie started crying harder, why was this happening. She could feel herself start to feel good, she kept repeating in her head that it was just her bodies natural reaction and not because it was Georgie. Screams and occasionally moans still slipped past her lips, even though she tried not to give him the satisfaction of anything. That was until she moaned Stan’s name. Fuck. Georgie stopped his thrusts as soon as he heard that.

“Stan as well? Big sis if I knew you were a slut I would’ve done this a long time ago. I wonder… how many other guys do you want to fuck you that aren’t me. Maybe it’s just everyone aside from your brother? But you’re mine, all mine.” Georgie slowly pulled out of her pussy before he moved his head to her neck and started biting and sucking at it, marking her with dark purple hickies. 

“G-georgie stop, you know I’ll get punished if our parents see these” Billie said, tears streaming down her face, until Georgie moved his head and licked them up, causing Billie to flinch.

“If it means you realize you belong to me, then yes let them punish you. Now we’re going to play a game, you tell who else you have a crush on” Georgie smiled while saying that, getting off of Billie’s stomach.

“How i-is that a game. And either way I d-don’t have a cr-crush on anyone else” 

Georgie moved down so he could see Billie’s entire body, eyes stained with tears. He looked down at her pussy then smiled, as if knowing what he was going to do Billie tried to close her legs but Georgie was too fast holding them open.

“Liar” Georgie said, with a devilish smile on his face, flashing his teeth at Billie, before landing a smack on her pussy causing her to scream. Billie simply stared at her brother, not saying anything. So Georgie spanked her pussy three more times, Billie letting out more screams of pain. 

“Ok I also have a crush on Eddie, now stop!” 

“Something tells me you’re still not telling me the whole truth Billie. Why lie to your little brother?” Georgie said, kissing her chest before spanking her again, this time even harder then before. And again, and again, and again. Each time even harder than the last, by the end of it, after twenty spanks, her pussy lips and surrounding skin were quite a bit redder, her throat hurt some from all the screaming, and tears were streaming down her face.

“Tell me Billie, or do you want more punishment?” Georgie lowered his hands down to her hair, ready to grab it if she disobeyed.

“Ok! Henry, Stan, Eddie, Richie, Mike, Ben, Patrick, Vic, Belch! I have crushes on all of them now stop please!” Each time she said a name, Georgie stroked her head.

“Good girl, was that so hard Billie?” Georgie said that softly, a complete turn from his demeanor before, more like the little brother Billie was used to. 

Georgie then started kissing Billie again, as he lined himself up again and thrust into her tight, wet pussy, every time he thrust against her she whined, pain filling her each time from still being oversensitive from being spanked. Billie resigned to this, knowing resisting more would cause more pain, and she wasn’t sure she could handle that. Georgie loved his big sister, and knew that secretly she’d love this too, so he needed to make sure of that, no matter what. His hands moved to her boobs and started squeezing them, playing with the nipples, trying to make Billie feel as good as he was feeling. And Billie did eventually start moaning more, sweet sweet moans to Georgie, mixing with his own and the sound of skin slapping against skin to create heaven to him. 

“See? I knew you were going to love this Billie” Georgie said, with his usual innocent smile, even though Billie was still crying some, letting out occasional sobs as well, but Georgie loved those as well. It didn’t take much longer for Georgie to cum, his thrusts becoming more erratic and losing their pace. And Billie came at the same time, her pussy squeezing Georgie’s cock as he came deep inside his big sister. Georgie stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling out, watching his white cum drip out of Billie’s pussy before sitting on her chest.

“Georgie… why?” Billie said the only thing she could think at the moment, her mind recovering from the best orgasm she ever had, and it was from being raped by her little brother. She kept telling her self it was just because it was her first ever time being fucked and nothing else. 

“Because I love you Billie, so so much” 

Georgie then grabbed her breasts, squeezing them together and playing with them, his small hands looking even smaller next to them, before he started forcing Billie to give him a boob job. Moving them between his sensitive dick, squeezing them to add more pleasure occasionally. 

“Billie your boobs are amazing, though I’m sure you know that already don’t you? I bet Henry gropes you sometimes in the school hallway. Don’t worry, I won’t let him do that anymore. You’re mine. All mine” Georgie said, as he quickened his pace in between her boobs, his moans getting louder. And soon, he was cumming all over her face from how Georgie positioned them. 

“Good night Billie, remember you’re mine, don’t sleep with anyone. There will be a next time. And I’m sure you’ll like that more, won’t you?” As soon as Georgie said that he left to go back to his room, leaving Billie to cry into her pillow. She hated how good that felt. Billie even after how cruel Georgie was, didn’t want him to get hurt, that and she was too embarrassed to tell anyone later, she didn’t know what she was going to tell anyone. That and she felt a pool of heat in her stomach at Georgie mentioning a next time. Why was she looking forward to that? She shouldn’t like her little brother fucking her. Eventually she cried herself to sleep, and in the morning she was woke up by Georgie like nothing happened the night before, blushing some when she remembered what happened. Maybe she does like him more than a brother… no it was just because she thought of being fucked, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, it is also my first time writing something straight in a long time so definitely leave comments about how well I did on that, and other stuff about the story as well of course.


End file.
